In motor vehicles such as station wagons, it frequently occurs that relatively tall items cannot be carried because of restrictions imposed by the usual roof. While it has been proposed in the prior art to provide moveable members or doors in the roof of a station wagon for increased cargo space, such techniques have not to my knowledge been manufactured because of various disadvantages associated therewith. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,776 to Ormont, the doors forming the station wagon roof when opened are retained projecting upward from the vehicle in a manner presenting a dangerous condition in that they may be blown over by wind loads.